


被邻居半夜三更传来的声音吵到睡不着

by Violasisi



Series: 收件人狛枝和快递员日向系列 [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 从 lof上的@东坊_一个神座吹  得到的梗！感谢！左右田视角的论坛体狛枝日向同居中 左右田住在隔壁安定的搞笑文





	被邻居半夜三更传来的声音吵到睡不着

1楼楼主  
有人吗  
2楼超高校级的围观路人  
有  
3楼超高校级的围观路人  
在  
4楼超高校级的围观路人  
有新帖子了  
5楼超高校级的围观路人  
从标题名字看很糟糕呢www  
6楼楼主  
我晚上快要被邻居吵死了  
7楼超高校级的围观路人  
是半夜三更吵架吗？  
8楼超高校级的围观路人  
或者是开party开到凌晨音乐声放的超级大？  
9楼超高校级的围观路人  
装修？装修的话是在白天吧www  
10楼楼主  
都不是  
11楼楼主  
嘛那些家伙倒不会做这种事  
12楼超高校级的围观路人  
认识吗？  
13楼楼主  
熟人 从高中起就认识了  
14楼超高校级的围观路人  
熟人啊  
15楼超高校级的围观路人  
既然这么熟了，直接告诉他们就不好吗  
16楼超高校级的围观路人  
有时候是熟人反而不好开口呢，因为太熟了  
17楼楼主  
我这个状况比较棘手  
18楼楼主  
无论是不是熟人都不好和他们说啊。可恶！怎么总是我碰上这种事！  
19楼超高校级的围观路人  
突然爆发的楼主www  
20楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主也是苦劳人呢  
21楼超高校级的围观路人  
被勾起了好奇心  
22楼超高校级的围观路人  
先讲讲是什么事情吧  
23楼超高校级的围观路人  
了解了情况后才好想办法  
24楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主有考虑过制造噪音还回去吗www  
25楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼上的别出馊主意啊  
26楼超高校级的围观路人  
这样的话楼主就要被邻居控诉了  
27楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主消消气www  
28楼楼主  
不是生他们的气  
29楼楼主  
只是突然想到了一个可恶的家伙  
30楼楼主  
和这事没关系就是了  
31楼超高校级的围观路人  
还有什么事情啊www  
32楼超高校级的围观路人  
想听  
33楼楼主  
也不是什么大事  
34楼楼主  
有个可恶的家伙不知道靠什么手段把我喜欢的女生骗走了  
35楼楼主  
性格也很奇怪，一身中二的打扮，经常讲一些听不懂的话，随身带的仓鼠倒是很可爱。女生都喜欢的这样吗  
36楼楼主  
可恶！难道没人懂得机械的魅力吗？  
37楼超高校级的围观路人  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
38楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主恋路不顺吗  
39楼超高校级的围观路人  
为什么会由邻居的噪音联想到自己的恋情啊？  
40楼超高校级的围观路人  
难道邻居是情侣？  
41楼楼主  
啊啊那俩家伙整天黏黏糊糊的  
42楼超高校级的围观路人  
wow  
43楼超高校级的围观路人  
wow  
44楼超高校级的围观路人  
wow  
45楼超高校级的围观路人  
那半夜发出的声音是感情依然很好的证明咯？  
46楼超高校级的围观路人  
wow  
47楼楼主  
邻居是自己的熟人从高中开始相识相爱的情侣  
48楼超高校级的围观路人  
对比之下自己的恋情距离成功还遥遥无期  
49楼超高校级的围观路人  
喜欢的女生还有其他心仪的男生  
50楼超高校级的围观路人  
半夜还要听到来自隔壁的战况直播  
51楼超高校级的围观路人  
确实是会气馁呢www  
52楼超高校级的围观路人  
太惨了……  
53楼超高校级的围观路人  
忽然好同情楼主  
54楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主太可怜了  
55楼超高校级的围观路人  
果然是苦劳人啊  
56楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主是什么时候认识上现在喜欢的女生的？  
57楼楼主  
高中  
58楼超高校级的围观路人  
……  
59楼超高校级的围观路人  
邻居也是高中认识的  
60楼超高校级的围观路人  
对比更鲜明了  
61楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主要坚强啊  
62楼超高校级的围观路人  
会有机会的  
63楼楼主  
你们这些家伙嘴上安慰我其实是在暗地里偷笑吧！！！  
64楼超高校级的围观路人  
并没有（严肃  
65楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主请看我认真的表情  
66楼楼主  
看不见的吧只能看见电脑屏幕！  
67楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主我们很善良的  
68楼超高校级的围观路人  
真的没有笑你啦  
69楼超高校级的围观路人  
是啊，单身狗怎么会嘲笑单身狗呢  
70楼楼主  
可恶！谁说我单身了！  
71楼楼主  
我一定会成功的！  
72楼超高校级的围观路人  
为楼主的精神鼓掌！  
73楼楼主  
现在怎么性格奇怪的家伙们都有对象啊  
74楼超高校级的围观路人  
性格奇怪有时别具魅力呢  
75楼超高校级的围观路人  
就和中学的不良能交往到学校最漂亮的女生一样  
76楼超高校级的围观路人  
大家的内心在某段时间都是向往那种人的的  
77楼超高校级的围观路人  
没关系楼主！老实人也会有春天的！我们的优点总有一天会被女生发现的！  
78楼楼主  
谁是老实人啊！  
79楼超高校级的围观路人  
大家不要在调戏楼主了www  
80楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主可能已经眼含泪花的咬手绢了  
81楼楼主  
谁哭了啊！可恶！为什么我非得和你们说这些不行啊！  
82楼超高校级的围观路人  
边哭边精准的抓住槽点吐槽的楼主www  
83楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主，你的烦恼我们已经知道了  
84楼超高校级的围观路人  
自己恋路不顺,  
晚上还要听到自己亲亲热热的声音  
而夜深了，自己仍是一个人  
85楼超高校级的围观路人  
不禁对人生的前路产生了怀疑  
86楼超高校级的围观路人  
躲在被窝里偷偷啜泣  
87楼超高校级的围观路人  
是想在这里单身狗聚集的地方找到人生的自信吗？  
88楼超高校级的围观路人  
没关系哦楼主敞开怀抱欢迎你  
89楼超高校级的围观路人  
我们来热情的拥抱吧楼主  
90楼超高校级的围观路人  
作为单身狗同志  
91楼超高校级的围观路人  
什么时候对恋情灰心了还有FFF团的大家在等着你哦  
92楼超高校级的围观路人  
wwwwww  
93楼超高校级的围观路人  
再次惨遭调戏的楼主  
94楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主，真的不怪你  
95楼超高校级的围观路人  
你并不是人生的输家  
96楼超高校级的围观路人  
只不过身边的人生赢家太多而已  
97楼超高校级的围观路人  
我们好好相处吧！  
98楼超高校级的围观路人  
欢迎来到温暖的单身狗大家庭！  
99楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主消失了  
100楼超高校级的围观路人  
不会被气跑了吧www  
101楼超高校级的围观路人  
可能是因为招架不住调戏而蹲在地上抱头哭呢  
102楼超高校级的围观路人  
感觉意志很坚定但其实性格意外敏感纤细脆弱的软萌的楼主www  
103楼超高校级的围观路人  
哪里来的少女啦www  
104楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主，出来吧～  
105楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主不要哭了～  
106楼超高校级的围观路人  
我们不会再调戏你了～  
107楼楼主  
谁哭了！刚才我只是稍微有点事离开了一会而已！没有哭！没有！  
108楼超高校级的围观路人  
不用特意强调我们会装作什么事都没发生的  
109楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主真可爱啊  
110楼超高校级的围观路人  
大家收敛一下吧，要不然楼主真的会走的www  
111楼楼主  
你们这些家伙玩够了吧！  
112楼超高校级的围观路人  
玩够了www  
113楼超高校级的围观路人  
有在被调戏的自觉呢  
114楼超高校级的围观路人  
可能在现实生活中被调戏惯了？  
115楼楼主  
咳咳  
116楼楼主  
总之问题和你们说的一样  
117楼超高校级的围观路人  
因为深夜听见隔壁传来的lovelove对比自己孤单寂寞冷的一个人的睡床和恋情的现状丧失了对未来的自信？  
118楼楼主  
不是！  
119楼超高校级的围观路人  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
120楼楼主  
只是单纯的因为他们在做那个事晚上吵的睡不着！又不好意思说！  
121楼超高校级的围观路人  
可以试试耳塞  
122楼楼主  
我们楼隔音不好耳塞不管用  
123楼楼主  
而且我很敏感，耳朵里塞着东西很难入睡  
124楼超高校级的围观路人  
www像是某个童话里的公主呢  
125楼超高校级的围观路人  
豌豆公主？  
126楼超高校级的围观路人  
BINGO  
127楼超高校级的围观路人  
那个童话的公主因为床垫下的豌豆而第二天身体出现了淤青得名豌豆公主，不能带耳塞的楼主就是耳塞公主呢  
128楼超高校级的围观路人  
如果再不敢听鬼故事就完美了  
129楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主害怕鬼故事吗？  
130楼楼主  
…不怕  
131楼超高校级的围观路人  
那我现在讲一个，从前  
132楼楼主  
非常抱歉我超怕超现实系的东西请不要讲了  
133楼超高校级的围观路人  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈最终还是承认了  
134楼楼主  
啊啊你们笑够了吗！  
135楼超高校级的围观路人  
抱歉www失礼了，公主殿下  
136楼超高校级的围观路人  
喂喂喂www  
137楼楼主  
算了不和你们一般见识了  
138楼超高校级的围观路人  
www谢谢楼主大人有大量  
139楼超高校级的围观路人  
那找对方某一方直接说呗？反正是从高中起就认识的熟人了？  
140楼楼主  
想过找过他们直接说，因为他俩也不是计较小事的性格  
141楼楼主  
但后来想了想还是算了  
142楼超高校级的围观路人  
他们两个人，一个家伙性格不错，是我的好友，另一个家伙的性格就一言难尽了  
143楼楼主  
如果我找前一个说了，他倒是会停下，但是另一个家伙如果知道因为我前者拒绝和他在晚上做，坏了他的好事，他是不会放过我的，我会被作为妨碍直接排除掉，从物理上。  
144楼楼主  
至于另一个，那家伙脸皮超厚，跟他挑明说了估计也不管用，可能还会问我感想  
145楼超高校级的围观路人  
wwwww  
146楼超高校级的围观路人  
物理排除掉是指www  
147楼楼主  
大概我的存在会从人间彻底消失吧  
148楼超高校级的围观路人  
www对后果了解的很清楚呢  
149楼超高校级的围观路人  
是因为之前经历过什么吗www  
150楼楼主  
因为从高中就认识了，再不情愿也清楚的了解了这家伙的性，他真能干出这种事  
151楼超高校级的围观路人  
但是前面的是好人呢  
152楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主重点攻破前者如何呢？把自己的事情彻底给他说一下，他说不定会理解呢  
153楼楼主  
算了吧，他平时招架另一个家伙就已经很疲倦了，不想再给他添麻烦了，还是我自己想办法解决吧  
154楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主……！  
155楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主真是好人啊！  
156楼超高校级的围观路人  
哼哼，谁叫他是我的灵魂之友呢  
157楼超高校级的围观路人  
听起来后者真的很不好对付啊www  
158楼超高校级的围观路人  
好想听这对的交往的经过啊  
159楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主能讲一下吗？  
160楼楼主  
不要，好麻烦  
161楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主拜托了！  
162楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主是好人！  
163楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主一定会追到心仪的女生的！  
164楼楼主  
啊啊——没办法，那我就简单讲一点  
165楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主万岁——！  
166楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主最帅气了！  
167楼超高校级的围观路人  
（楼主……意外的容易上钩呢）  
168楼超高校级的围观路人  
（嘘——）  
169楼楼主  
为了区分，我的好友叫H，那个性格一言难尽的家伙叫K  
170楼楼主  
他俩高中和我在一个学校，当时还没相互认识  
H在其他班，和我们班的人玩的很好，和我关系也不错  
171楼楼主  
K是我们班的，有次看到H问我那是谁，听到我说是普通班的之后就沉默了  
172楼楼主  
啊，忘了补充，这家伙脑子很奇怪，我们高中按照才能分班，我的班是优生班，H是普通班，虽然我觉得没区别，但这家伙崇拜优生班轻视普通班，所以在那之后再看到H也没主动和他认识，但时不时会问我和同H认识的同班同学H的近况或者喜好之类的，H也没注意到他  
173楼楼主  
就这样两人在互不认识的状态下高中毕业了，上了不同的大学，我也去了别的学校  
174楼楼主  
我还定期和H还有K联系，有一天，K突然跑来问我H上的那个大学，我觉得奇怪，因为他上大学后就再也没问过H的事了，怎么突然问这个，不过还是给他了。  
175楼楼主  
之后过了几个月，H突然问我哪里能租两人的公寓，正好我隔壁刚搬走，于是介绍给他  
176楼楼主  
结果他和K搬进来了，H知道我和K是同一个班的同学很惊讶  
177楼楼主  
当天晚上我们去外面吃饭，才知道他和K交往了，结果某天K的家里突然聚集了乌云下起了雨，把东西都淹了，在H家借住一段时间后两人决定搬到更大的公寓去，多方打听比较之后选了我这。  
178楼超高校级的围观路人  
他们是怎么认识的楼主知道吗？  
179楼楼主  
据说是在H打工时认识的，中间经历了很多后来在一起了  
180楼超高校级的围观路人  
好浪漫的相遇方式啊！偶然相遇历尽困难最终在一起的两人也很浪漫！  
181楼超高校级的围观路人  
我也想要在打工时遇见喜欢的人并和对方坠入爱河啊！  
182楼超高校级的围观路人  
好想知道具体的故事啊！  
183楼楼主  
啊，过程我没细问  
184楼超高校级的围观路人  
那H干的是什么类型的兼职楼主知道吗？我也想去试试看能不能有这种罗曼蒂克的相遇方式。  
185楼楼主  
这个知道  
186楼楼主  
是快递员  
187楼超高校级的围观路人  
快递员啊  
188楼超高校级的围观路人  
听起来确实容易出现浪漫的相遇  
189楼超高校级的围观路人  
不知为何感觉剧情莫名熟悉  
190楼超高校级的围观路人  
同感  
191楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主问一下  
192楼超高校级的围观路人  
H君最喜欢的食物是不是草饼？  
193楼楼主  
呜哇！你怎么知道！难道遇见熟人了！  
194楼超高校级的围观路人  
H和K是草饼君和收件人君！  
195楼超高校级的围观路人  
不是熟人哦，只是H之前在这里发过帖子  
196楼超高校级的围观路人  
求指路  
197楼超高校级的围观路人  
已经被K看到删了  
198楼超高校级的围观路人  
好可惜……  
199楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶草饼君和收件人君在现实中的熟人吗？！！而且还住在隔壁！  
200楼超高校级的围观路人  
他们现在怎么样了！！  
201楼超高校级的围观路人  
无论是草饼君还是收件人君在那之后都没来过呢  
202楼超高校级的围观路人  
嘛人家是现充啦，如果没碰到那样的意外事件和我们的世界本来不该相交的  
203楼超高校级的围观路人  
宅和现充如同两条平行线呢www  
204楼超高校级的围观路人  
好期待草饼君和收件人君的后续啊！  
205楼超高校级的围观路人  
从楼主的转述听来状况绝佳呢  
206楼超高校级的围观路人  
黏黏糊糊到邻居发帖投诉了www  
207楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主他们深夜发出噪声的频率是一周几次？一次几小时？声音的起伏如何？听起来草饼君满足吗？一般都是在几点发出声音？？？持久吗？？？  
208楼超高校级的围观路人  
不过他们的相遇事实上不是偶遇呢www  
209楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？为什么？我没看原帖，哪位好人解释一下？  
210楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君是K，后来也出现在帖子里  
211楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君高中对草饼君一见钟情，但由于某些自己的原因始终没有表白  
212楼超高校级的围观路人  
大学才明白过来，向同学问了草饼君，也就是H君的联系方式后布下了计划（原话），搬到了草饼君负责送邮件的区域  
213楼超高校级的围观路人  
看似浪漫的相遇是收件人君刻意制造的  
214楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽然真正见面的方式在收件人君的计划外就是了www  
215楼超高校级的围观路人  
无论用什么手段都要把草饼君追到手www（原话）  
216楼超高校级的围观路人  
四年单相思的怨念爆发的力量是很恐怖的www（原话）  
217楼超高校级的围观路人  
这么看收件人君的性格还真是一言难尽呢www  
218楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主的担心并不是没有道理的  
219楼超高校级的围观路人  
喂喂喂不要光引用收件人君的话啦，草饼君那边的叙述很美好不是吗  
220楼超高校级的围观路人  
确实一开始觉得是很美好的相遇  
221楼超高校级的围观路人  
但是看了收件人君的补充后就再也不能怀着单纯无邪气的心情看草饼君的叙述了  
222楼超高校级的围观路人  
反而感觉很痛心  
223楼超高校级的围观路人  
有种看着天真的小白兔一步步走入大灰狼布好的陷阱中的感觉  
224楼超高校级的围观路人  
想喊“小白兔快跑！这是陷阱！”，但屏幕外小白兔听不见  
225楼超高校级的围观路人  
第一次看的时候是文艺纯爱片，听完收件人君视角的补充后就变成悬疑推理片了。  
226楼超高校级的围观路人  
但最终是两情相悦的HAPPYEND，一切都好！  
227楼超高校级的围观路人  
除了楼主嘛www  
228楼超高校级的围观路人  
看来大家都在本地存了那个楼的网页呢  
229楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯，时不时的拿出来温习，会让心情变得很好  
230楼超高校级的围观路人  
我只看前半段草饼君的叙述  
231楼超高校级的围观路人  
就算明知道那是由糖衣包裹的彩虹般美丽的幻象，其实背后是陷阱嘛www  
232楼超高校级的围观路人  
我不管！我只相信草饼君！  
233楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君被嫌弃了www  
234楼超高校级的围观路人  
有谁能发一份自己存的原帖的记录吗？  
235楼超高校级的围观路人  
抱歉哦，因为收件人君既然删了，他可能不想再让别人看到吧。  
236楼超高校级的围观路人  
这样啊，好遗憾。  
237楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君，什么时候能再次出现呢。  
238楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君不被期待呢www  
239楼超高校级的围观路人  
不如说草饼君人气超高  
240楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽然这么揶揄，但收件人君在现实中是名门大学的聪明的有钱的帅哥哦  
241楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主，收件人君现实中真的是帅哥吗？  
242楼楼主  
啊，在他闭嘴的时候  
243楼超高校级的围观路人  
闭嘴的时候www  
244楼楼主  
这家伙有时说话超烦人，还经常让人听不懂。  
245楼超高校级的围观路人  
www楼主对收件人君很是怨念呢  
246楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽然性格奇怪但追到了人气王草饼君呢  
247楼超高校级的围观路人  
真 人生赢家  
248楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君人气真的很高吗？听上去很普通啊，如果让我选谁做恋人的话，我大概会选收件人君吧？  
249楼超高校级的围观路人  
来了  
250楼超高校级的围观路人  
理解楼上的困惑  
251楼超高校级的围观路人  
没看过那个帖子的人不能理解呢  
252楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君那恐怖的人气  
253楼超高校级的围观路人  
无师自通的撩人天赋  
254楼超高校级的围观路人  
如春风般的对人的关怀  
255楼超高校级的围观路人  
在10楼内迅速俘获了众人的心  
256楼超高校级的围观路人  
恋人的话我会选草饼君呢  
257楼超高校级的围观路人  
我也是  
258楼超高校级的围观路人  
好想再被草饼君温柔的关怀一次啊  
259楼超高校级的围观路人  
想念草饼君  
260楼超高校级的围观路人  
我怀念收件人君呢  
261楼超高校级的围观路人  
那种一步步吃掉草饼君的精致的如同艺术品般的手法迷倒我了  
262楼超高校级的围观路人  
也想被收件人君那样吃掉  
263楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽然性格很奇怪但是是帅哥！  
264楼超高校级的围观路人  
www哪里突然冒出来这么多人啊  
265楼超高校级的围观路人  
一听见楼主是草饼君和收件人君的熟人大家都出来了  
266楼超高校级的围观路人  
大家都很想念草饼君和收件人君啊  
267楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主已经被完全无视了www  
268楼超高校级的围观路人  
几乎都在讨论草饼君和收件人君呢www  
269楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主不要哭啊  
270楼超高校级的围观路人  
不过也不是不能理解楼主的失落了  
271楼超高校级的围观路人  
和草饼君是同学  
272楼超高校级的围观路人  
那可是瞬间攻略全贴的终极boss啊  
273楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君也不简单呢  
274楼超高校级的围观路人  
脑子聪明的有钱帅哥  
275楼超高校级的围观路人  
现实中真有这种人存在啊  
276楼超高校级的围观路人  
不要忘了虽然外在条件很好但性格却一言难尽呢www  
277楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君在原帖里是有缺点的www  
278楼超高校级的围观路人  
似乎很挑食  
279楼超高校级的围观路人  
厨艺也是会把厨房炸掉那种www  
280楼超高校级的围观路人  
不过有了草饼君管理一日三餐就无所谓了  
281楼超高校级的围观路人  
最大的弱点还是草饼君呢www  
282楼超高校级的围观路人  
总之，楼主  
283楼超高校级的围观路人  
不是因为你太弱  
284楼超高校级的围观路人  
而是周围的人都是开挂的存在啊  
285楼超高校级的围观路人  
和这么厉害的人认识，楼主也很厉害才对吧？  
286楼超高校级的围观路人  
感觉也是，不过楼主很谦虚呢  
287楼楼主  
哈哈哈哈，有什么机械坏了可以放到我这修理！保证修完和新的一样！  
288楼超高校级的围观路人  
这篇帖子原本的目的是什么来着www  
289楼超高校级的围观路人  
已经完全不知道了www  
290楼超高校级的围观路人  
是半夜的声音是吧  
291楼超高校级的围观路人  
如果是草饼君和收件人君的话无所谓！反正我是这样www  
292楼超高校级的围观路人  
原则呢www  
293楼超高校级的围观路人  
找草饼君的话是行不通呢  
294楼超高校级的围观路人  
好不容易得到的草饼君，刚想好好品尝，如果又出现什么差错的话，不难想象收件人君会做出什么事呢  
295楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主要注意啊  
296楼楼主  
那个啊，我已经想好了。  
297楼超高校级的围观路人  
也已经自己得到答案了？  
298楼超高校级的围观路人  
也？  
299楼超高校级的围观路人  
当年草饼君的苦恼也是自己得到的答案哟。  
300楼超高校级的围观路人  
当年www过去很长时间吗  
301楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君和收件人君在某种意义上是前辈呢。  
302楼超高校级的围观路人  
所以答案是？  
303楼楼主  
那个问题先不管了！  
304楼楼主  
看到你们讨论的他们的事忽然觉得自己对于恋情的努力还不够！  
305楼楼主  
我决定去我喜欢的女生家当面再去邀请她一次！就算被拒绝也当成积攒经验值的修行了！  
306楼楼主  
好的，充满干劲了！这次说不定能成功！  
307楼超高校级的围观路人  
也是充满了干劲呢www  
308楼超高校级的围观路人  
不过和草饼君上次不同  
309楼超高校级的围观路人  
对哦www草饼君是跨过了问题，而楼主直接把问题豪迈的无视掉了www  
310楼超高校级的围观路人  
祝成功！等楼主的消息！  
311楼楼主  
我现在就出门！  
312楼超高校级的围观路人  
好的！  
313楼超高校级的围观路人  
和草饼君当年一样呢www  
314楼超高校级的围观路人  
加油！  
315楼楼主  
拜拜！等我好消息！  
316楼超高校级的围观路人  
好！  
317楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主成功了吗  
318楼超高校级的围观路人  
不知道  
319楼超高校级的围观路人  
很长时间了  
320楼超高校级的围观路人  
已经一天了  
321楼超高校级的围观路人  
比草饼君的还长  
322楼楼主  
我回来了……  
323楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主还好吧？  
324楼楼主  
去了人不在……可恶……  
325楼超高校级的围观路人  
下次还有机会的  
326楼超高校级的围观路人  
不要灰心啊楼主  
327楼超高校级的围观路人  
想想草饼君和收件人君  
328楼楼主  
他俩啊，似乎出现状况了  
329楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？  
330楼楼主  
我回家之后听见隔壁传来了争吵的声音  
331楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶诶诶？？？  
332楼超高校级的围观路人  
不是和谐到邻居都控诉了吗？  
333楼超高校级的围观路人  
竟然吵架了  
334楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主知道是怎么回事吗？  
335楼楼主  
具体听不太清，既然他上次有困难来这发帖并得出答案的话，这次也应该会来吧？你们等下问本人看看？  
336楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？草饼君会来吗？  
337楼超高校级的围观路人  
期待期待  
338楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君说不定也有可能来吧？  
339楼楼主  
不管了！看来今天晚上我能睡个好觉了！我现在就睡一觉把这些事情通通忘掉！  
340楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼主晚安www  
341楼楼主  
晚安！  
342楼超高校级的围观路人  
下面就耐心等待草饼君的帖子吧  
343楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君还没发帖呢  
344楼超高校级的围观路人  
好几天了  
345楼超高校级的围观路人  
已经和好了吧？  
346楼超高校级的围观路人  
想见草饼君  
347楼超高校级的围观路人  
！！！刚刚草饼君发帖了！  
348楼超高校级的围观路人  
还有另外一个帖子很像收件人君发的！  
349楼超高校级的围观路人  
这就去看


End file.
